In to the Woods
by whit3rs
Summary: Pure smut- Bella/ Edward/ Jacob/ Jasper so far Story intended for smut purposes only, no offense meant. Yes, I know Bella, or any of them for that matter....well, maybe Jacob...would never do this. It's just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic, and it's actually a fanfic OF a fanfic since someone else wrote a beginning and I just stemmed off of it. I know Bella would never cheat on Edward, but the beginning of this, that was written by the lovely Eleanor (it won't let me post the link, but here's her user number: 1402071) will explain it a little more as to why she is making this decision. Even so, I prefer Jacob to Edward which is why I chose this for her.**

We walked the first mile in silence while I continued to radiate anger. It was as if a nuclear bomb had gone off and I was now experiencing the fallout. I just couldn't believe Edward would do such a thing. If it wasn't just for the fact that he knew it would make Jacob jealous, he didn't even seem to care how it made me feel.

These past few months I had been trying relentlessly to get him to give in to me and I thought that finally I had gotten through. Waste. That's all my efforts had been, just wasted time, effort and humiliation. I had even agreed to go shopping with Alice for something sexy to wear, thinking maybe Edward would not be able to say no.

I even wore it to his house one night, uncomfortable as I spoke with Carlisle and Esme. I could only imagine what they would think if they knew what was underneath my t-shirt and jeans. Edward had been all but excited when he got a glimpse of what was there, I had never been one to wear lingerie but here I was wearing a black, lacy push up bra, the tiniest pair of black matching underwear I'd ever seen, complete with straps that hooked on to the garters of my thigh high panty hose. The only thing I seemed to be missing was the stripper shoes. Edward drove me home immediately and made me change; needless to say, I could have died right there out of embarrassment.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob sounded strained when he asked this and I felt like I should be asking him the same thing.

"Beyond pissed, betrayed, humiliated, upset; take your pick. What about you? I'm so sorry; I never thought he would've taken it that far."

"I'll be okay, it's not the first time I've had to over hear things that I didn't particularly like."

In my mind I pictured Edward and I in a tent talking about our future plans, and then the sound of a pained cry.

"Well, I'm about sick and tired of his condescending attitude and his manipulative and dishonorable ways." As I said this I realized how true every word was.

"I would never do that to you," He paused for a second and then let out a small laugh.

"I don't think I'd have the self control to deny you if you were trying something with me. Plus, I love you and I hate seeing you so upset."

I almost told him I loved him back, but I was too busy contemplating more important things. I imagined Jacob and me in his room, him holding me up against the wall. I shuddered with excitement. I was still a little worked up and felt the pent up tension at a high inside me; I wanted nothing more than to release it.

I knew I should feel guilty about what I was about to do, but Edward deserved it, and so did I. I had no idea how to start and we were still about a mile and a half away from his house. As always, my shy nature suddenly threw up a wall between us at the first thought of Jacob and me together.

But I wanted this so bad, and I knew he did too, and it took all the strength I had to push past that wall and slip my hand into his.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was the one who always grabbed my hand, I had never initiated this before and I could see the excitement behind his eyes. We stopped walking suddenly and stood in the woods just staring at each other. Every time I looked into his eyes I realized how much I truly did love him; it was a different love from what I felt with Edward. With Edward it was always an innocent and pure love, the way you should feel the first time you fell. But with Jacob, it was fire and passion and longing.

As if he read my mind he cautiously bent down and kissed me.

Just a peck at first, as if he was testing the waters, but I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck letting him know that this is what I wanted. His excitement and longing peaked and I felt myself being pressed against the nearest tree. The heat from his body was intoxicating and I only hoped I had the same effect on him. Our lips pressed together and our tongues found an unfamiliar rhythm quickly. It felt so natural and right, and I easily put Edward out of my head. If he wasn't going to give me what I wanted, what I needed, then I was going to find other ways.

Just like Edward had said in the car, Jacob whispered in my ear, "You want this, Bella?" Only Jacob's had been a question, whereas Edward was sure of himself.

I pushed myself against him as he reached down and gripped my butt lifting me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He removed my clothing and I marveled at how he was able to not rip anything with the speed he had used. His hands groped and caressed and explored my entire body, the tension inside continued to grow.

I was able to get his shirt off easily but had problems with his pants since his hips were pressed so hard against mine. He pulled just far enough away where I could slip my hands easily into them and undo the button. I could feel his boxers becoming wet has he pressed against me. With one hand behind my back holding me up, his other slowly traced from my breast, down my stomach and began rubbing my lips, as if I needed more teasing. He slowly entered me with one finger and I thought I was going to collapse as a loud moan escaped me. This seemed to encourage him as he began pumping inside me and my moans continued.

He suddenly pulled out and I was about to protest when he pulled me away from the tree and laid me down on my clothing. I expected him to continue what he was doing but instead he crouched between my legs and spread my thighs apart. His mouth was on me instantly, his tongue flicking my clit and driving me insane. I never thought it could feel this good and I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming. He continued to lick and suck as he once again pushed a finger inside me and picked up rhythm. The tension was becoming unbearable and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore I climaxed intensely.

As my muscles continued to contract, Jacob slid off his boxers and gently laid on top of me. I leaned towards him and kissed him tasting myself on his tongue. He repositioned himself and looked into my eyes.  
"I love you, Bella." And before I could respond he pushed inside me, breaking my seal. The pain was instant and intense but quickly subsided, and once he could see it was over he began gently moving inside me.

I was getting pretty sick of this "Bella's made of glass," idea everyone seemed to share and began moving my hips against him. He let out a deep growl and began pumping faster and deeper. I grazed my teeth against his earlobe as he kissed and lightly bit my shoulder. I felt the now familiar tension building up inside me as Jacob continued pushing deeper and harder into my core. I could feel him getting more rigged and shaky and knew he was close too.

His mouth came down hard on mine as we both came at the same time and I was unable to contain my scream.  
Jacob collapsed beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. I was staring into his eyes feeling my emotions and feelings for him growing when he suddenly became very stiff and looked at something behind my shoulder.

I turned to see Edward standing a few yards away with a look of horror on his face.

**(P.S.- I changed the ending, or more or less taking some stuff out to make the second chapter make more sense.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I wasn't planning to write another chapter, but as I thought about it more, I thought it only appropriate. This is for the Team Edward's perspective and I hope you enjoy. Also, please vote for what's next on the poll on my main page.**

"What the hell is going on here?" Edward shook with anger. I couldn't answer, I just stared at him. I felt suddenly self conscious about being naken in front of Edward, he'd never seen me without any clothes on and my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"She's enjoying what you refuse to give her!" Oh great, Jacob filled the silence since I was unable to. I stood up and quickly started putting my clothes back on shaking off the leaves and dirt.

"I was talking to her, thank you, I think you've already done enough here."

"Edward, it's not his fault! If you're going to be angry, be angry at me, I was the one who said it was ok." I said more than ok, I had basically forced myself on Jacob.

"Why...Bella, why would you do this?" He looked like he would be crying if he were able to and I felt like I deserved to die. I knew why I did it, because I loved Jacob, just as I had loved Edward and I got caught up in the moment. The moment Edward started, I might add, and I felt this was information that needed to be shared.

"Edward, I love you, but I love Jacob also, and you know this. And that little stunt you pulled in the car just made it easier for me to let go and do what I wanted to do for once without someone telling me it's for my own good that we stop or take some kind of precautionary measures. I'm only human, dammit, and you may have the self control of a god, but I don't and you should have forseen this happening eventually." I was pissed; and I thought I had every right to be, I made my point and it was a good one! If Edward had given in and done what I wanted in the first place, this would never have happened. I think...

"Haha, Aw! Is little Eddipuss upset because he can't give his girlfriend what she wanted?" Jacob was totally not helping the situation, and, did he just called Edward "Eddipuss?" I actually thought that was kind of funny and bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh with him. I was totally caught by surprise when Edward stalked forward, slammed his fist into Jacob's face, picked me up and started running. Where we were going, I had no idea, and I was in complete shock over what had just happened. I knew Jacob would be okay, he was a Werewolf, the only thing that would be hurt was his pride, but still he didn't deserve that...ok, maybe he did. This time, I did laugh when Jacob's words echoed through my head and Edward stopped running and set me down. We were at the car now but still in the middle of the woods.

"Do you think this is funny, Bella?" He looked absolutely terrifying, I started backing away towards the car. "No! No, Edward nothing's funny, I'm sorry!" I studdered through the whole sentence and tripped almost falling backwards but landed against the car instead. He began stalking towards me and fear took over me as I began shaking and adrenaline rushed through my veins as my body got ready for the attack. I never thought Edward would hurt me until now and I fully believed he intended to do some damage. I took a step forward and put my hands on his chest defensively.

"Edward, please don't, I'm really sorry, I-"

He grabbed my hands pushing them up over my head and slammed my back against the car. It hurt, but not as bad as I expected so I knew he was holding back and didn't mean to do any real damage. Even though this relieved me a little, I was still scarred, I had never seen Edward like this before. He pinned my hands on the hood of the car, which reminded me of Jacob pushing me against the tree and excited me. Wrong emotion to be feeling and Edward clearly grasped what was going on.

"You like this? Being thrown around and...and, dominated?" Disbelief was painted on his face, and I'm sure mine held confusion. Did I like this? I'd never experienced this until today, Edward had always been gentle and loving, which I liked, but I liked this too. I didn't answer fearing this was a "right or wrong" question and I definitely didn't want to get it wrong. However, as I felt warmth and moisture build up inside me, I knew he'd have an answer whether I spoke it or not. He had a weird look on his face, one I couldn't decipher. Then he reached down, grabbed the hem of my shirt, and ripped it off in one smooth motion. I was surprised, to say the least and looked at him in utter disbelief as he removed my bra and pants leaving me standing here in just my panties. He put his hand at the base of my neck and looked at me one last time before coming down on my mouth hard and kissing me deeply. I couldn't believe what was happening; Edward was not stopping, or saying no or pushing me away. His cool tongue pressed against mine as he released his hold on my wrists and began exploring my body. He pulled me closer to him pressing his body against mine and reached up to massage my breast. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off then unzipped his pants and let them slide down his legs. He broke our kiss moving to my neck licking and sucking sending chills down my spine. I gasped as pleasure engulfed me. This excited him and he squeezed my breast his nails breaking the skin and I cried out in pain.

Again, Edward surprised me as his mouth covered the small cuts and he began sucking lightly drawing my blood in his mouth. He shoved his hand in my panties and forcefully pushing two fingers inside me making me cry out in pain again. He picked up rythym the tension building inside me; the combination of pain and pleasure broke over me as I came. He moved away from the cuts and picked me up pressing me harder against the car as he released his erection from his boxers. My eyes grew wide at his size and I wasn't sure if I could handle this, it took a few times before he was able to get inside me. He placed his hands on either side of me gripping the door as he pounded into me, I knew he was holding back still but I was grateful for this because I was already in some discomfort and knew he would be able to do some serious damage. Excitement flashed in his eyes as I heard metal bending and saw he'd left hand prints in the car. Afraid of doing more damage he pulled me away and slammed me to the ground without breaking rythym and continued to move in and out of me changing directing at times and making circles with his hips. I felt the tension build up again and tangled my fingers in his hair. He suddenly pulled out and placed his hands on my hips and I stared at him with confusion which turned into bewilderment as he turned me over facing away from him on my hands and kness and entered me from behind. His hips slapped against my rear and he reached around rubbing my clit; the sensations were too much and I climaxed as a scream escaped from my lips. I was about to collapse but he held me up tight as his own release came soon after mine. He pulled out and I was unable to hold myself up anymore and landed on my side on the ground. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms, walked to the car and sat down leaning against the broken door.

"Are you okay?" He was still panting and he pushed the hair out of my eyes so I could look at him.

"Are you still mad at me? I really am sorry, about Jacob, I don't know what came over me...well, yes I do. You shouldn't have left me like that."

"Yes, you're right, and I'm very sorry too. And about that," He pointed to the small cuts on my chest. "I kind of lost control a little, the scent of your blood was driving me crazy and I couldn't help but taste it. But at least I didn't crush you or suck you dry."

"I told you you had more control than you thought. I'm not going to say you didn't hurt me, because I'm sure I'll have bruises tomorrow, but it's not anything that won't be healed in a few days."

We sat there for a while letting our breathing slow down and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in Edward's room on the giant unnecessary bed. I stretched and felt him next to me and scooted myself closer wrapping my arms around his waist. He was shirtless and I felt every muscle flex as he bent down and kissed the top of my head. I was still pretty tired, after all I had one hell of a workout today and stretched again this time I felt another cool arm on the other side of me and looked up to find someone else in the bed with me and Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**The poll was helpful, I didn't know who I was going to choose and decided to let you guys instead. I tried to accurately portray him the best I could, he's not a very prevalent character so it was kind of hard. Hope you guys enjoy, I'm not sure how I feel about it yet, and please review :) !**

"Jasper?"

I was utterly shocked, and confused to find Jasper lying in the bed with Edward and I; what was going on?

"Yes, Bella?" His voice was sultry and smooth as a blanket of desire covered me. I guessed that Jasper was taking advantage of his ability; he usually used it to calm me down so I knew how well it worked. I couldn't decipher whether it was me that wanted Jasper so bad, or what he was doing to me, but either way I still wanted it.

"It's ok, Bella, I told him he could join us." Edward's voice came from behind me as his hands started at my knees and slid up to my hips pulling himself closer. I couldn't help but think this was going to be good, Edward would be able to read Jasper's intentions and help him out and whatever Jasper felt, I would feel. Jasper scooted closer and I noticed he was already naked, I was still a little surprised and stared at him while he reached behind me and unclasped my bra then threw it across the room. Edwards hands began exploring my body and teasing me as he slid his hands up my stomach grabbing my breast and pinching my nipples between his fingers. Jasper repositioned me so that I was on my back and slid off my panties, coming back up to rest a hand on my hip as he leaned down and kissed me. It was a chaste kiss at first, testing his limits since he suffered the most with blood temptation but then he parted my lips with his tongue and I could feel his relief knowing he'd be able to do this. Edwards hands moved from my breasts, down my stomach and to my thighs which I had clenched shut; I felt shy since Jasper was here. I felt Edward move to kneel between my legs as he pried them open and I gasped excitedly into Jasper's mouth knowing what would come next. Jasper's hands took place of Edwards and began massaging my breasts as Edward lowered him self and began licking my slit, but not yet parting the lips. I moaned as his teasing became more intense, licking around my opening but not going in, then licking around my clit but not coming in full contact. I pushed my hips against him begging for more but instead he pinned me down and started flicking his tongue instead of making full contact making it worse. Jasper's mouth slid down my neck, sucking and licking; my breathing came in sharp gasps from the sensations, and my lower parts ached with desire.

Jasper's mouth came down on mine the same time Edward's finally went directly to my clit and I arched my back, pressing my hips to Edward and moaned loudly into Jasper. Edward pushed a finger inside of me and made tight circles around my clit as Jasper sucked gently on my tongue. It was all too much; Jasper's arousal and my own combined with Edward's tongue, my body exploded with orgasm forcing a scream and causing me to shake. I could feel Jasper's need peak and Edward moved from between my legs letting Jasper take his place as he positioned himself at my opening. My muscles were still contracting as Jasper entered me and I moaned feeling his relief and mine at being fully entered. Edward moved up and sat next to me and I leaned up on my elbows to take hold of him and stroke him with the same rhythm Jasper was using. After a few more awkward angled thrusts from Jasper, he turned me over on my knees and entered me from behind so I was able to take care of Edward without having to contort my body. Edward threw his head back as I took him into my mouth, I moaned at the taste and as Jasper leaned across my body massaging my breasts. I could feel Jasper getting close; by the way he pulsed inside me and he was radiating pleasure that I'm sure he was taking in from Edward and I as well as himself. As Jasper released inside me I felt as I was about to also, but realized I was just reacting from him; he collapsed beside me and Edward took his place rolling me back over on my back. He thrust himself inside me and gyrating his hips building up the tension that was already growing. Jasper rolled over and once again met his mouth with mine and I felt his hand glide down my stomach and began making tight circles around my clit as Edward had earlier with his tongue. Another explosion of orgasms came over me and I tangled my fingers in Jasper's hair, Edward finished soon after me a growl erupting from his chest.

Edward gently rolled off of me and settled on the side opposite of Jasper who was laying with his front pressed against my back his arm resting on my waist.

"You are going to be very sore tomorrow if you aren't already now." Like I needed Edward to tell me that, although I enjoyed every minute of all that had gone on in the past two days I did feel like my insides had been ripped out. Edward began playing with my hair and I started to relax and felt the exhaustion overwhelm me. Jasper got up and stretched saying he had somethings he had to do and bent down and kissed me before leaving.

"So, who's better?"

"What?" I couldn't believe he was asking me this.

"Who is better?" He looked at me intently, waiting for my answer, which I didn't know what to say. He was there wasn't he? I thought it was pretty equal.

"You were here, it was about the same but you did that hip thing and I liked that."

"No, you misunderstood me" Oh no! "I was referring to myself or Jacob." Dammit! I knew that's what he was going to ask.

"Well, um...I don't really know. I mean, I didn't know what to expect at first with Jacob and then the first time with you was pretty brutal and..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure it out, there's no way I'm going to let some dog out do me."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." He had a smug grin on his face that I really didn't like the looks of. What did he mean, 'we'll see?'

**Hehe, just to clear some things up, when I say "from behind" I'm just referring to doggy style, lol, not "in the butt." Sorry for the confusion, although it was funny!**


End file.
